


Desperation, Agitation, Asphyxiation?

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dom bottom baeks, first time for evyerything, i never write b!b & t!t, pls u have been warned, subby top tyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Taeyong is so pretty like this. Tears from exhaustion, trembling limbs, and incoherent muffles. Too obvious, and frustrated, for his own good. Blissed out from nothing. He always takes and takes, growing greedy with need. (Where Taeyong tops from the top, and he isn't really good at it, until Baekhyun encourages him otherwise.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Desperation, Agitation, Asphyxiation?

**Author's Note:**

> ah why yes the tag says i never write b!b/t!t meaning no bottom baeks (rare) or top tyongs (never tried it),, but bc i don't i figured it would be a fun change for this pairing!! so i hope its still alright and if you don't like these roles either, i am sure the dynamics could still spark your interest ?!?!?! idk i wrote this in two hours i hope its somewhat good! enjoy the reading journey ~~~

Baekhyun adores the look of desperation on Taeyong’s face when he is in between his legs.

Taeyong tires out easily like this, knees buckling, begging for Baekhyun to take control. Baekhyun won’t let him have it. He wraps his legs tighter around Taeyong’s waist, fingers dig crescents into his shoulder blades as he forces him down. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the whites of Taeyong’s knuckles from balling up the sheets with too much force. He’s whimpering with tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes. Lips scarlet and blistered from biting, result of his agitation.

“Come on, baby, give it to me,” Baekhyun encourages in a gentle, yet demanding voice. “Wanna feel your pretty cock hit my sweet spot, can’t you do that for me, babe?”

“Yeah, but—“

Baekhyun removes one of his arms around Taeyong's shoulder, bringing his hand to pinch Taeyong’s jaw as he asks, “But what?”

Taeyong shakes his head but struggles with Baekhyun’s harsh grip. His lips are pursed out in this cute little pout all from Baekhyun’s doing, and for a moment Baekhyun wonders if he’s taking it too far. But he isn’t. He’d know because Taeyong would tell him. There’s been numerous occasions where Taeyong looks as if he’s on the verge of tapping out but he stays with Baekhyun, earning affection and praise by the end of it. Baekhyun always encourages him to use his safe words or gestures, but he doesn’t. It’s enough of a thought to allow Baekhyun to keep his demeanor up. 

“You wanna come? Work for it.”

Baekhyun lets his body go lax, pulling away from Taeyong entirely. He observes the way Taeyong straightens up and plants his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. Taeyong begins thrusting again, shallow and hesitant. They would probably like it better if Taeyong took him from behind, rutting into him like a desperate animal with Baekhyun face down, ass up, but Baekhyun would lose too much control like that. He doesn’t like to give Taeyong too much to work with. He likes the upper hand when it comes to Taeyong. 

Taeyong lets out a bratty, frustrated huff. 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun responds with a stern tone. 

Taeyong starts accelerating his pace, tilting his head back when Baekhyun clenches around him. His hips no longer experiment with its movement, working in its own rhythm with the help of Baekhyun rubbing his arm up and down in comfort. He lets out a pleased gasp when Baekhyun pulls him back down, chests colliding, fingers trailing down to his ass until Baekhyun spanks them. 

The thing with the matter is, Taeyong fills him up so well, so tight. He is just stubborn, and maybe a bit insecure with his power. Baekhyun knows that his boyfriend is entirety capable of fucking the life out of him, spreading his legs, pinching his thighs, abusing his wet hole; he’s just not committed. He wants Taeyong to try, wants him to do something out of his comfort zone. And that would be enjoying how it feels on top.

Baekhyun won’t give in to him until Taeyong works a little harder for it. He wants to feel the rough snaps of Taeyong’s hips. Wants to feel his ass ripple with each and every thrust. He wants for Taeyong to fuck him so fast he slips out, head of Taeyong’s cock caught against his rim until he’s desperately forcing himself back in Baekhyun’s tight heat. 

And then his hands. He wants Taeyong to be comfortable exploring his body. Having Taeyong’s hands on his hips and thighs. Fingers digging into his hips, bruising them like peaches. He wants Taeyong to realize the pleasure he puts Baekhyun in, opting in reaching for his cock and pumping it himself without Baekhyun telling him to do so. 

Baekhyun wants a throat burning moan to rip out of him, leaving his throat sore and itchy for the next few days because of the way Taeyong made him overwork it. Not only his throat, but he wants his entire body to ache, ass on fire and thighs trembling in pain with the memory of them two in their bed with Taeyong all over him.

The main point is, he wants Taeyong to take him apart piece by piece, the way Baekhyun does. Baekhyun just wants something in return and it’s not too much to ask for. 

When Baekhyun fucks Taeyong, he gives him his all without hesitation. Shoving his hard cock in Taeyong, drilling into his needy hole with piercing sharp thrusts that make Taeyong scream pathetically. His hands find their way to Taeyong’s neck, thumbing at a special little spot that drives him crazy, and knocks the air out of him for a few seconds. He can never stay in a position for too long, ends up flipping Taeyong over and forcing his face into the pillows before he takes him again with his ass, obvious and perky in view just for Baekhyun. He gives him numerous spankings until the flawless skin is blemished in scarlet. He likes the way Taeyong cries when his hips meet the abused flesh. It’s all so good, drives Baekhyun delirious until he’s coming in Taeyong’s tightness. 

Baekhyun wants that. 

Out of his _own_ desperation, Baekhyun starts rutting upwards. He feels how suddenly deeper Taeyong gets inside of him as he rocks his own hips, using Taeyong’s cock like his own personal toy. Baekhyun raises his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder and lets out a hoarse moan at the way Taeyong’s cock twitches inside him. He clings onto Taeyong for dear life and swallows up Taeyong’s cock with every snap forward. 

“Baek,” Taeyong cries, matching Baekhyun’s pace, rolling his hips in tandem. “Feels good, Hyung.”

Baekhyun hums a quick response and continues to grind against him, feeling their stomach slide against each other despite the lack of sweat. Their hips kiss and their nipples tickle one another. Baekhyun thrusts up so forcibly and anxiously, he ends up on Taeyong’s lap. Their faces meet, Taeyong sending him a shy smile. Baekhyun lets down his guard for a split second and laughs into a kiss he sends to Taeyong.

“Take control of me,” Baekhyun mutters while he nips and licks Taeyong’s lips. “Like this, next time, do it like this.”

Baekhyun begins bouncing on Taeyong’s lap as he glides his fingers down Taeyong’s chest in order to catch one of his nipples between them. He rubs at the sensitive bead before applying pressure against it, pleased with the response he earns from Taeyong. 

Fingernails dull, but fierce, rip their way against Taeyong’s back. Hissing sounds strike Baekhyun’s ear before Taeyong ends up latching his lips onto his earlobe. Baekhyun pulls Taeyong’s hair from the back, giving them space to meet eye to eye. He grinds his hips in figure eights then shamelessly uses all his energy to fuck down onto him with passion, eyes locked at all times.

Taeyong is so pretty like this. Exhaustion evident despite not lifting a single pinky. He always takes and takes, growing greedy with need. Baekhyun badly wants to punish him for it. 

Why is he bottoming, and yet bottoming from the top? Giving Taeyong so much, so much he doesnt deserve. 

Baekhyun adjusts his knees and falls onto Taeyong as he shoves him into the mattress. Taeyong still looks so delicate, so submissive even like this. Even with Baekhyun riding the living daylights out of his dick. His thighs shake and go numb but he doesn’t stop, satisfied with the shine in Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Love it, babe?”

Taeyong nods eagerly, bringing his hands to Baekhyun’s as he laces their fingers together. 

What entirely throws Baekhyun off guard is the way Taeyong thrusts into him. His cheeks redden as he fucks into Baekhyun with determination, his hips steady and sharp instantly meeting Baekhyun’s sweet, sweet spot. Baekhyun moans in response, dropping his face into Taeyong’s chest as he continues his ministrations. His teeth sink into the flesh on Taeyong’s chest as he finally _takes_ it.

It seems as if Taeyong’s confidence and skills are building up because the second Baekhyun seems to lose it, lewd whines spilling out of his tiny lips and thighs quivering embarrassingly, Taeyong brings both hands up to Baekhyun’s neck. They share a reassuring glance with Baekhyun nodding in approval, actually, nodding quite frantically and enthusiastically. 

“You make me so full, Taeyong,” Baekhyun moans in encouragement. “Make me come. Want your cum, baby.”

Sweat drips from Baekhyun’s temple, the same way Taeyong’s chest is wet with sweat. Both their hair stick damp and dirty on their foreheads. Baekhyun still leans down and drops his onto Taeyong’s and gives him one more kiss before he holds onto Taeyong’s wrists, anticipating. 

Baekhyun grinds on Taeyong’s cock, attempting to find the spot that gets his mind boggled and foggy. It takes Taeyong a few eager thrusts until Baekhyun is whimpering in pleasure. He clenches around Taeyong, wanting to hear him as much as he hears himself. 

Baekhyun’s hands slip away from Taeyong’s wrists, traveling to Taeyong’s neck revealed prettily for him. His head feels lighter and his vision disappears for a split second until there are tears in his eyes. He blinks, watching the way Taeyong’s own eyes flutter shut when he applies more pressure against Taeyong’s windpipe. His own throat aches from Taeyong’s thumbs, so much pain; it is only harder just as the way he gives it to Taeyong, even harder. While he loses senses in his entire body he’s never felt more alive. 

A shiver runs down Baekhyun’s body as his body squirms, hole abused with vigorous thrusts to no end, seconds away from being filled with hotness from Taeyong’s climax. Baekhyun is the first to remove his grip, struggling to aid Taeyong off his high as Taeyong’s fingers around his neck tightens. He fucks down harder and harder, losing it, desperately wanting Taeyong to finish off and let go. He taps Taeyong’s shoulder three times until Taeyong’s hands retract and go limp to his side. Baekhyun’s head drops breathlessly against Taeyong’s shoulder as he catches his labored breath. He barely notices that Taeyong’s stomach is sticky with his own cum.

Baekhyun is acting up in a coughing fit, raising concern from Taeyong. He pulls Baekhyun off of him carefully and rubs his sides soothingly. Baekhyun can’t tell if those tears are from moments ago or if they are welling up right now. 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks exhaustedly. 

Taeyong shakes his head. “No, are you?!”

The response hits a funny bone. Baekhyun rolls to his side and begins laughing into the pillows, hysterical breathy laughs escape his lips. Taeyong ends up shaking him and gently slapping his face. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong scolds. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Taeyong to pull him down, getting his boyfriend to lay besides him. 

“Best sex ever, _dude_.”

“Um, oh.” 

Baekhyun sees the redness creeping up on Taeyong’s face, a more fierce red that wasn’t there seconds ago. He takes in the sweat and tears and scarlet and cold hues. A forming bruise evident by his Adam’s apple. Teeth marks on his chest. Probably blood on his back but Baekhyun can’t see from this angle, he feels it though when his fingers creep onto it. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

It hurts to get up off the bed, as anticipated. It stings a bit to walk. It even stings to gulp. Not now, but after their comforting bath, they’ll have to discuss the _issue_ sooner or later. A twinge of embarrassment shoots up Baekhyun's spine at the truth setting in. He really had to use the safe gesture. There’s nothing embarrassing about it, but he’s proud of himself for stopping and he’s proud of Taeyong for overstepping boundaries but knowing when it’s too far. So, maybe he’s a little embarrassed that he couldn’t take as much as Taeyong usually can. 

The bathtub is a tight fit, not all that comforting or all that romantic at all. Taeyong ends up sitting on the ledge while he soaps Baekhyun’s hair. They switch and Baekhyun is careful to lather Taeyong’s body in soap. They have a mini fight on who’s switching the bedsheets and eventually Taeyong ends up doing it while Baekhyun prepares them some post-sex junk food. 

When Baekhyun goes back into their bedroom, his eyes land on Taeyong who’s snuggled at the corner of the bed with his gaming console inches away from his face. His knees are pressed against his chest and his glasses are slipping off his nose. 

"Yong?”

“Shh.”

“I have left over spam and rice, and soggy fries. Eat,” Baekhyun says while sliding the plates towards Taeyong. 

“I’m fishing.”

Baekhyun whines, “Put it down!”

When Taeyong doesn’t listen to a single thing he says, he ends up turning on the television and grabbing a remote control. He puts his headphones on, because if Taeyong doesn’t listen to him, he doesn’t have to listen to Taeyong. Baekhyun ignores the way Taeyong squirms onto his lap and wraps his arms around him, playing with switch control behind Baekhyun’s back. 

Okay, maybe Baekhyun doesn’t like to neglect Taeyong, so he rubs his back every now and then in between his missions. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> di u h ave fuUUNNNNN
> 
> i actually have a baekyong video on YouTube if u search it up,,,  
> are u gonna watch beyond the live with superm i hope this doesn't make u feel any different if u do hhdhdhd
> 
> i write buttloads of kaiyong if u peep my profile if ur still parched
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
